Ino's Wishlist
by Blowin'Away
Summary: Ino always had a wishlist for Chirstmas? But will she get her final wish this Christmas? SasuxIno oneshot


Ino always kept a wish list. For as long as she could remember, her father would pull her onto his lap and brush her hair from face and ask her in a tender voice: "What do you want on your wish list?"

Excited, the little blonde would list off everything she wanted. She would list everything from that doll she had her eye on all the way to the new shirt she wanted as she counted the amount of gifts she wanted with her fingers. Her father would smile and nod as he carefully penned down the gifts under the heading 'Wish List'.

Naturally though, as the years went by, her wishes became less and less about materials and more about people. Like, when she was eight she wished Sakura would be accepted by the other girls and when she was twelve she wished she would become a chunnin already.

"I can't believe Sasuke's back," grinned the pink-haired kunoichi as her green eyes beamed with happiness.

Ino's lips formed into a slight smile as she placed her blue clay cup on the small table.

"You worked really hard for this. I'm really happy for you," said Ino as the waitress placed her bento box in front of her.

Sakura and Ino were in a modest restaurant, the same one they went to everyday after practice for the last month or two. The walls were wooden along with the floor and instead of chairs, much like the new, modern restaurants, _Kyoko's _decided to keep the low tables and nice, mint-green, cotton cushions.

The walls had a small scroll with the word written "peace" on it with a green border. The waitresses all wore kimonos, mostly a light, soft color and had their hair up. The males decided to sport a more modern outfit which was just a black shirt and black pants along with black ninja shoes.

"We need another cup of tea here!" yelled Ino before the waitress could leave.

Sakura let out a weary smile, slightly embarrassed. She knew that Ino's calm demeanor couldn't be strong enough to hold in her true self: bold, loud, and confident.

"You really are…loud," said Sakura tilting her head to the side, some locks of her pink hair falling onto her façade.

Ino's delicate eyebrows arched as the old lady bent over and poured the green liquid into the blue cup. She could feel the steam slowly float up from the cup onto her façade shielding it from the bitter winter outside.

"Look who's talking?" the blonde teased as she placed her elbow on the glossy table and her chin on the back of her hand. "You're not exactly Miss. Hinata Hyuga Sakura-chan,"

Two weeks before, Sakura's eyes would have dimmed and would have quickly started eating her bento box being mute the entire lunch. For, Hinata had been getting a bit too cozy towards Naruto for her comfort. But, Sakura was able to yell out her feelings in the middle of the training grounds, tears speeding down her face. As you can only guess, Naruto simply smirked and said "You're not exactly Miss. Hinata Hyuga, Sakura-chan. But that's why I love you,"

"I know," grinned the medic-nin. "That's why he loves me,"

A splurge of giggles erupted from the table. It wasn't that they had anything against Hinata-chan. It's just that, they didn't like her with Naruto.

"I'm so happy for you," said Ino with her eyes closed, allowing her to form a bigger smile.

"Thank you," thanked Sakura-chan with a small nod. Picking up her chopsticks she started eating her bento box silently with a smile on her face.

Ino did the same as she glanced over to the window. The window started to freeze with snowflakes. The roads were covered with white, much like icing on a cake. The roads were cleared from the snow but were covered with kids and adults laughing with smiles spread across their faces.

They had a reason too. This was the first white Christmas in Konoha. And for many, it was the first time their eyes every laid on this white, fluffy substance. It wasn't fluffy like powder, like they imagined it; only when it's falling from the grey sky. The snow was hard but not too hard like a rock and yet it was able to stay solid enough to be able to throw against a friend (or enemy. You pick) or roll into a snow man.

"So, did you get anything you wanted from your wish list?" asked Sakura as she glanced over towards the closet behind Ino's back. It was slightly opened revealing packages of gifts crammed in.

Sakura and Ino had just came from a Christmas party at TenTen's. It was a very successful party all in all even though it ended early. Lee was out making a fool out of himself while Naruto and Sakura tried to steal kisses while they cuddled next to fire. Ino would chat happily with Hinata who did her best to ignore them – and Kiba helped a lot with that with the amusing tricks Akamaru performed. Shino and Neji were in a heated debate about something with yellow plastic cups in their hands. TenTen was talking to Shikamaru about their mission three days ago while Choji stuffed his face.

Everyone was there; everyone except Sasuke much to Ino's dismay. She was hoping to get to talk to the Uchiha. Even though they never talked, they always walked together during the training grounds. Well…they do talk. Ino would ask him polite questions and he would bluntly replay.

Though, she knew she should be happy that Sasuke would even answer back, she was still frustrated. She wanted Sasuke to talk to her. Look her into her cerulean eyes as she looked into charcoal black ones and _talk_. Tell her why he left and why he came back. Tell her how his day was and how was his training. She wanted him to know that when he left, she stayed up nights after nights wondering if he was alright.

"I got everything," grinned the blonde as she placed the plastic chopsticks on the edge of the red bento box. She was lying of course. Over the years, she memorized her entire wish list and the last thing she had was on the very top written purple ink in nice large handwriting. And if she got that, she would be happy.

"That's good," said Sakura once she swallowed her dumpling.

"Why don't you go to Naruto's?" asked Ino as she picked up her bento box. "I mean, it's Christmas after a party and you went to a restaurant with your best friend _not_ boyfriend." Ino continued as she picked up a piece of beef.

As Ino took a bite she could see Sakura's expression change from calm to shocked. Ever since Sasuke got back, they always ate here for lunch and dinner. Call it repetitive but, a tradition is a tradition.

"It can be a small Christmas surprise," urged Ino as she started swishing towards her wallet for some money.

"Don't," said Sakura said as she placed her hand on Ino's. Stunned, the blonde looked up at her best friend with a bewildered expression. "I'll pay. It's the least I could do," the kunoichi added with a small wink.

"Okay," sighed Ino standing up. "But, I'm only doing this because you owe me 15 yen," teased the blonde. "Remember? You got hot coco on my scarf?" asked Ino once she saw Sakura's puzzled experession.

"Right!" exclaimed Sakura automatically remembering huddling up next to the fire with Naruto two nights before and spilling hot coco on the cashmere scarf.

Opening the closet, Ino pulled on her blue coat and picked up a bag filled with her presents. Closing it with her foot she used one hand to place a pair of fluffy, purple earmuffs on. Strangely, you could hear perfectly fine with those things on.

"Kyoko's the only one open on Christmas," muttered Ino to herself as she walked out of the restaurant. She could feel the cold air pierce through her skin like a blade skimming through her skin.

Opening her eyes Ino could see her breath like white vapor. Clenching her bare fingers tighter she narrowed her eyes as kids started throwing snowballs at each other. At first, the scene was scary. After all, she didn't want to get hit! But, at the end Ino found herself smiling. She never saw kids so happy!

As she took a step forward, she felt a warm body against hers causing her to take a step back.

"Sasuke?" asked Ino shocked, with her back bent.

The man in front of her had raven hair and was wearing a black overcoat along with fingerless gloves. His black pants were baggy. And his coat was slightly unzipped revealing his blue shirt. A green scarf hung loosely around his neck too.

"You weren't at the party," added Ino as she straightened up, her blonde bangs falling gracefully over her eyes.

"I know," he answered straightening up. His eyes reminded Ino of a pair of onyx jewels. They were a haunting black that reflected everything it laid itself on. They were emotionless hard and beautiful all at the same time. Like a jewel.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to," responded Sasuke in the same exact voice he uses every day. Without even mumbling a goodbye he started walking past her. Like she wasn't even there.

Ino started to bite her lower lip as his footsteps started to echo in his head. Something inside of her started to stir. A shadow covered her eyes and her grip on the bag filled with presents started to tighten with anger. It was almost like there was a wind in her slowly twisting and turning until it snapped.

Turn

Turn

Turn

Sasuke's shoulder brushed against her's.

_SNAP!_

"What's your problem?!" snapped Ino as she spun around, her blue eyes flashing with rage.

"What?" asked Sasuke as he tilted his head towards the angry blonde.

"Every frickin' day I try to talk to you," hissed Ino as she took a bold step towards the raven-haired boy. "But you always answer in that same damn attitude. Not even in Christmas you try to be happy!" the blonde exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air.

"You have some damn good friends you know? Sakura's ecstatic that you're back and so is Naruto! And yet you are still all emo, dark, depressed, Uchiha!" added Ino thrusting her index onto the Uchiha's chest every time she spat out an insult.

"Well what do you want from me?!" yelled Sasuke, angry. Never in his life had he been so insulted.

Ino's confidence started to drain from her face and the rage from her eyes. Her shoulders slumped and her grip loosened.

"I want you to talk to me," she answered feebly.

Stunned, Sasuke wasn't exactly sure what to say. She just wanted to talk. She didn't want a date or anything just talk.

No one in his life just wanted to talk to him. Naruto wanted to be his best friend; Sakura wanted him to come back. Kakashi wanted him to forget Itachi and Tsunde wanted him to be an ANBU captain. And yet, all Ino wants for him to do is talk. Tell her what he's thinking and feeling. Let out all the pain inside.

Just talk.

"Why don't you two look up?" asked a voice.

Ino and Sasuke's head snapped towards the direction of the voice. There was Sakura, her pink coat and gloves on, leaning against the doorway with a sly smirk on her façade. Her arms were crossed and she was too, carrying bag filled with presents she had received.

Silently, the two shinobi looked up and a deep blush exploded onto Ino's face. Her fingers went up to her smooth lips.

Right above them was mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. A soft wind blew causing Ino's blonde hair to splatter across her façade as she tilted her head from the mistletoe towards Sasuke's face. He was still starring up toe the plant above him. Not sure what to make of it.

'_This is my chance'_ gulped Ino. _'I can finally cross off that wish from my list'_

Soon, scenarios of what could happen flashed into her mind. Sasuke might just walk away or snort. Or he could rip the mistletoe in frustration and stomp it on the ground. Even worst, say a no in the same tone he uses everyday and walk away.

Without even thinking, Ino's lips met Sasuke's marble ones the moment his head tilted down. Butterflies swarmed into both their stomachs as Ino took a step forward with one leg. Their heart started to beat faster and faster as a wind swirled by carrying snowflakes along with it.

Slowly, Ino placed her free hand on Sasuke's cold cheek with her eyes closed. Sasuke, on the other hand, had his eyes wide opened. He never felt this way before. His legs were wobbly and his stomach was doing flips.

Immediately, his eyes locked onto Ino as he readied his hands onto her shoulder to push her away. But, instead the panic started to subside as he looked at Ino. Right now, she didn't look like a Barbie doll. She didn't even look pretty. She looked like a plain blonde who was kissing her long time crush. She looked _real._

Sasuke saw right through her make up and her fancy clothes. He saw the real her, in those seconds. The sweet innocent Ino who wasn't afraid to let her feelings loose. She was vain but she wasn't fake. She cared about him even when he didn't care about her.

She loved him.

As Ino started to flutter her eyes open, Sasuke had his closed. The kunoichi's eyes sprinted to life as she felt Sasuke use her shoulder to pull her closer. His head tilted he pressed his cold lips against hers.

Closing her eyes once more, Ino dropped the bag of presents, causing them to fall onto the cold, stone ground and wrap her arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer. Lifting one leg from the ground another swirl of snowflakes passed as Sakura walked away leaving the happy couple alone.

This was by far the best wish on the list.


End file.
